I'll Make This Summer Last Forever
by goldvase1
Summary: Percabeth. Annabeth becomes worried that their relationship is too dangerous because of their half-blood status.


**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters; all credits go out to Rick Rioradan. REVIEWS ARE AWESOME. Write a review and you'll be my new best friend and I'll give you cookies :)**

Annabeth and I sat on the beach at Montauk. She was lying down and propped up on one arm, and I could see her eyes constantly scanning behind her sunglasses. Every time she heard a noise, her eyes flitted to the direction where it had come from. I smiled; the only reason my ADHD wasn't causing me to do the same thing was because I was so focused on her. The wind picked up and blew her curly blonde hair into her face, and she pushed it back and caught me staring at her.

"What are you looking at Seaweed Brain?" she demanded. I looked down at my hands and flushed.

"You know you're beautiful right?" I replied, squinting in the sunlight. Annabeth rolled her eyes and closed the space between us until she our noses were almost touching. My heart started beating faster. All I could do was look into her gray eyes. She blushed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and looking down. I put my hand under her chin and brought her face up so our eyes were level again. We sat in silence for a while, perfectly content to sit there forever. I brushed my fingers against her jawline and she leaned her face into my hand. I brushed my hand from the top of her temple down to her collarbone with the back of my fingers, and brushed her collarbone back and forth. I could feel goose bumps rising on her skin under my fingers.

My fingers were interlaced with hers, and I didn't hesitate to lean in and brush my lips against hers. She tasted so sweet; I couldn't get enough of her. My other hand inched its way to her neck, and I gripped onto her hair, and the kiss deepened. She sighed in content during the kiss. I pulled away slowly, and Annabeth sighed again and leaned her head against my chest. I was sure that she could feel my heart pounding. "I love you," I whispered into her hair. She looked up and I kissed her again gently.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain," she whispered. We sat in silence, with only the sound of the sea lapping against rocks in the background. The sound calmed down my speeding heart. I traced swirls on Annabeth's back until I heard the sand shift next to me. We both looked up to my mom standing in the sand with tears in her eyes.

"You two are so cute! I'm so happy," she said as she clasped her hands together. Annabeth stood up and wiped the sand off of her shorts, then held out her hand to help me up.

"Thanks Mrs. Jackson," she said while glancing at me with a smile in her stormy eyes.

"Uh, mom, what are you doing?" I stood up and wiped off my shorts.

"I just came down to tell you guys to come eat. You've been out here for hours, I'm sure you're starving." Sure enough, once she brought it to my attention I realized the gnawing pain in my stomach. Annabeth and I walked back up to the cabin holding hands, and my mom trailed behind us. When we reached the cabin, we sat around the campfire and ate hamburgers, and my mom told Annabeth embarrassing stories about me as a baby for the millionth time. We laughed and kissed and ate s'mores. Finally, my mom declared that she was going to bed, and told us to head to bead soon. When she had disappeared through the doorway, Annabeth turned to me.

"Listen Percy, we need to talk," she started. I turned, worried already. She almost never used my name, and followed by the words "we need to talk" was never a good sign. "I just- Percy, what are we doing?" I was speechless. "I mean, that's not how I meant for it to come out. I just meant-the summer is almost over. And it's incredibly dangerous to have two strong half-bloods so close to each other all the time. We haven't attracted any now obviously, but what about in the future? What about our kids-" I interrupted her, filled with hope.

"Did you just say kids?"

"Well I- well yeah, I mean things are going good… I just kind of assumed, well I mean yeah. I was stupid. You probably don't even want-no, this was stupid, I mean it probably won't even last…" she trailed off looking embarrassed. I pulled her onto my lap and she curled up against my chest and buried her face in my shirt.

"Annabeth listen to me," she was silent. "I know that there are dangers with us being together, but I'm happy, and I thought you were happy too… And of course I want kids with you. You're the only one I would want to have kids with, because they would be beautiful and smart just like you." She was still silent, so I continued. "Annabeth I love you. You don't have to worry about that stuff; I'll protect you from anything." She tightened her grip on my shirt. "Annabeth, what's the matter?" I prompted. She buried herself deeper into my shirt. I rubbed her back and tried to coax her to come out. Finally, after much prompting she emerged from my shirt with her eyes full of tears.

"Nothing," she whispered. I brushed her tears away with my thumb, and immediately tensed up; I knew that something had happened. "It's nothing," she whispered again and tried to pull away from me. I pulled her back to me and she dissolved in tears. "I've just- dreams and stuff Percy. It freaks me out. It's the same voice, over and over telling me that I'm in danger. And I don't want to put you in that danger."

"I would _never_ leave you Annabeth. I'm a half-blood; I'll be in danger wherever I go! You seriously think some dream is going to be able to keep me from you?" I said jokingly. She smiled weakly. "But just to be clear, you aren't breaking up with me right?"

This brought out a real laugh from her, though shaky. "You really think a dream could keep me away from you Seaweed Brain?"

"I'll never leave you," I whispered.

"Promise?"

"Of course not. I love you so much." She curled up into my shirt again, but moments later she twisted her head up to mine and kissed me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. She traced her tongue along my lower lip and I parted my lips to let her in. One of my hands was laced in her hair, the other was on her waist, and it made its way slowly along her stomach. I pressed my palm flat on her stomach and just felt our bodies moving together. She turned and wrapped her legs around my waist and I moved my hand to her lower back. Her hands did the same, and trailed down my back right to the spot of my Achilles heel. Shocks pulsed through my body as she traced her fingers in a circle around it. Her back arched as moved my hands to her waist and slipped my thumbs under her waistband. I pushed harder until we were both lying on the ground, her on top of me, her hips rotating. I gasped for air and she pulled away and smiled.

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain," she whispered, and gently kissed me again. She stood up and I watched as she walked to the cabin; I could see her hips swaying in the moonlight. I watched as she turned on lights, and then turned them back off as she went to bed before I finally picked myself up and headed inside after her.

**How did this this go? WRITE ME A REVIEW! I'll try to add more chapters soon.**


End file.
